


Morning Snack

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Macro/Micro, Micro Vore, Oral Fixation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Riko wakes up... smaller than usual.It's vore, folks.





	Morning Snack

Riko had awoken to find herself… surprisingly smaller. Like, way smaller than usual. She’d fallen asleep next to Dia, completely normal, and woke up… like this. Riko sat in confusion for a few moments, trying to process her thoughts before she exploded into an anxious mess. 

 

There was no logical explanation to this. Riko pinched herself and swore at the small bit of pain.

 

…

 

Just one more time, to be sure, she did it again. She really wasn’t dreaming. The pixie-sized redhead stood up on the pillow she found herself on and wobbled a bit; not used to… this. She looked over to where her girlfriend was supposed to be sleeping -- but… 

 

Where was Dia? 

 

“Odd,” Riko mumbled. “Dia-chan never wakes up before me…” concern washed over her face, more worried about her significant other than her own predicament. From behind her, she heard a gasp and quickly turned around.

 

Dia stood, far larger than she was, at the edge of their bed, leaning over to see Riko’s cute, small form.

 

“It worked…” Dia boomed. At least to Riko. Dia was incredibly loud…

 

“Dia-chan? What worked?” Riko said, unsure if Dia could even hear her.

 

Carefully, Dia picked Riko up and set her in the palm of her hand. Something about Dia’s mouth was… strangely attractive right now. More so than usual. Riko had always had a little bit of a mouth fetish, but right now she could not take her eyes off of Dia’s lips at all.

 

“Um, Dia-”

 

“You must be confused,” Dia interrupts. Riko flinches. “I asked Yoshiko-chan to give me a bit of help… with a problem that I’ve found myself encountering lately. You see, Riko-chan… I’ve- I’ve been wanting to eat you, is what I’m trying to say. So I asked Yoshiko-chan for a spell, and… Let me say, I did not expect it to work.” Dia took a breath. 

 

“But now it should be easier to swallow you,” Dia smirks.

 

Riko stared at Dia. Her thighs rubbed together. That didn’t sound like such a bad idea, being inside of Dia-chan’s mouth…

 

“You would like that as well, wouldn’t you, Riko-chan? You were always a bit of a freak…”

 

Riko slapped Dia’s palm. Dia chuckled. 

 

“Could you strip for me, Riko-chan?”

 

Nodding, Riko immediately went to take off her top and threw it off onto the ground, watching it fall down. Next off came her bra, and then her panties.

 

“Mmm…” Dia practically moaned. “You look like such a tasty meal~ Sit down.” Riko listened, taking a seat on the middle of Dia’s palm.

 

“Spread your legs.” Riko did that, too, and went the full extra mile of spreading herself for her girlfriend to see. Dia paused for a moment.

 

“I don’t think I can touch you with my hands, I wouldn’t want to hurt you… but…” Dia pulls her hand closer to her mouth.

 

Riko could feel Dia’s hot breath all around her. Dia was so pretty, too, and Riko couldn’t have been happier. And hornier.

 

“Let’s see what I can do with my mouth.” Dia parted her lips. She used her other hand to motion Riko to come in.

 

Riko propped herself up, grabbing onto Dia’s bottom lip and wiggling her way into her girlfriend’s mouth. 

 

“It’s so warm…” Riko mumbled to herself. “I could really get used to this.”

 

She ran her fingers across Dia’s tongue, settling herself on that. She grinded herself onto it -- getting off to the excitement of being swallowed.

 

Dia shut her mouth, a little bit of drool dripping from it. She pressed her tongue against Riko, rubbing it up against the front of her body. 

 

Riko was covered in Dia’s saliva. She ran her right hand down to her pussy and used the wetness of the saliva to rub her clit -- even though she was wet enough herself. Riko’s body shivered; and she found herself moaning out Dia’s name. 

 

Dia used her tongue to shove Riko more to the back of her throat, and Riko readied herself. With a quick gulp, Dia swallowed Riko. She tilted her head back for easier access to her throat, and felt the slight bump of Riko’s shape forming in her throat.

 

Riko came on her way down into Dia’s stomach, but kept getting herself off some more. In such an exciting situation, how could she not?

 

“Aahh. You tasted wonderful, Riko-chan. Almost as good as pudding… Right, you must be wondering what will happen to you -- everything will be fine. When I feel it is right, I can use the spell and summon you back out…” Dia wasn’t even sure if Riko could hear her. But she did have the gut feeling that Riko was inside of her, playing with herself, and that… made Dia, well, hot. 

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a little bit of fun with myself, too, huh?” Dia said, her hand already reaching for the waistband of her underwear.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry god


End file.
